


21:21

by Twenty_nine_sparrow



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_nine_sparrow/pseuds/Twenty_nine_sparrow
Summary: Никто и никогда не влюбляется в незнакомок с первого взгляда.Так думала и Крис, пока одна случайная девушка не становится ее личной загадкой.
Relationships: Cris Soto/Joana Bianchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	21:21

Крис допивает кофе и кидает пустой стаканчик с другого конца комнаты в урну. Идеальное попадание и завершение очередного рабочего дня, а значит - можно с чистой совестью отдохнуть, а дома лежать на кровати до помутнения сознания и только утром приняться за очередные эскизы. Она последний раз проверяет состояние машинки, наличие красок и перчаток, что рвались с заядлой частотой на сеансах, и только тогда позволяет окончательно выдохнуть и расслабиться. Но не надолго: звенит колокольчик у входа.

—Простите, но мы закрыты,— Крис задвигает ящики и смотрит на пришедшую.

—Пожалуйста, у меня нет ничего сложного, что сильно вас задержало бы,— девушка убирает за ухо прядь фиолетовых волос,— но если вы и правда уже закрыты, что странно, ведь до конца рабочего дня ещё двадцать минут.

На это Кристина не нашла что ответить и лишь кивнула, приглашая девушку сесть на кушетку. Видимо, планы на вечер придется поменять, но не слишком сильно, даже скорее чуть пододвинуть на несколько минут. Но, надо признать, лишние деньги ей не помешают, особенно те, которые можно будет потратить на пиво.

—Алкоголь или наркотики принимали?

—Нет.

—Гемофилия, онкология?

—Нет.

—Психологические расстройства?

—Нет,— последний ответ звучал неуверенно, но Крис поверила и дала подписать бумаги о том, что та делает всё осознанно.

—Итак, что именно хотите увидеть на своем теле?— спросила мастер, грустно поглядывая на часы. Пятнадцать минут.

—Определенное время. 21:21. На спине,— девушка отвечала четко и ясно, будто диктовала сухие факты из Википедии,— для меня это очень важно, и необходимо именно в данный момент.

Вопросов у Крис не было. За время работы она видела и слышала много историй и идей от людей. Каждая - уникальна, как и сам пришедший к ней, но эта девушка почему-то отличалась. То ли цветом волос, то ли своим поставленным голосом, размеренным дыханием, как у певцов, а они довольно характерно дышат уже по привычке, что-то все же интересовало ее. Но стоило снять футболку - вопросов стало ещё больше. На спине, словно камни по песочному пляжу, были разбросаны разные отрезки времени.

—Могу я поинтересоваться как вас зовут?— девушка нарушила тишину, покрываемую монотонным жужжанием машинки.

—Я Крис, а ты?

—Джоанна, можно просто Джо.

—Чтож, приятно познакомиться,— Крис улыбнулась уголками губ сама не понимая почему, что-то в этом вопросе про имя показалось ей забавным и детским,— Джо, могу я поинтересоваться почему именно 21:21?

—Это не так важно как кажется,—Джо повела плечом, стоило Крис закончить и забинтовать цифры,— но спасибо за работу, для меня это имеет значение, могу я приходить в случае чего?

Кристина кивнула и протянула Джоанне свою визитку, девушка усмехнулась и закусила губу.

—Знаешь, так легко мне девушки свои данные ещё не давали,— сказала Джо, протягивая смятый листок, только что достанный из кармана,— это, конечно, не визитка, но тут адрес кофейни в которой я работаю. С радостью угощу тебя лучшим капучино в твоей жизни, ну а вечером - пивом, тоже весьма неплохим.

—Хорошо, как-нибудь обязательно заскочу.

***

С того вечера прошла уже неделя, но Крис продолжала в конце каждого дня ждать, что придет Джоанна под конец рабочего дня. Но этого не происходило. Интерес не становился меньше, но, если так подумать, было бы странно, если мастер просто пришел, спросил и ушел, это как минимум неприлично, да и сама Джо показалась ей интересной. В ней было столько незаметных деталей, секретов, что некий внутренний Шерлок Холмс хотел их разгадать, а Ватсон не переставая ныл о том, что это бесполезно, и лучше потратить очередной вечер на пару сериалов и сон, нежели на все это. Однако можно понять какой из двух своих голосов она послушала, ведь сейчас она стояла перед дверьми кофейни, сжимая потёртый листок с адресом. Вроде это то место. Будь проклят интерес Крис, который привел ее сюда, но Джо была той загадкой, которую больше всего хотелось разгадать.

—О, я думала, что ты уже и не придешь!— счастливый голос донёсся до ушей Крис, а глаза быстро нашли улыбающуюся Джоанну за стойкой, — Все же решила попробовать капучино?

Крис кивнула. Это был ее единственный шанс узнать хоть немного больше, а значит, надо было хоть немного показать свой интерес, но не слишком.

—Ну, и может ты не будешь против, ну, прогуляться?— неуверенно спросила мастер. Ответом была все та же улыбка Джо.

—У меня кончается смена через 10 минут, как раз хватит выпить кофе,— Джоанна что-то быстро стала набирать на планшете, после чего сосредоточенно глянула на часы,— это будет за мой счёт, ведь если тебе не понравится - буду корить себя до конца жизни.

Капучино и правда оказался невероятно вкусным, и коротать за ним время было приятно, а ещё, может, он был таким уникальным, потому что его принесла и приготовила сама Джо. Но Крис продолжала себя контролировать, как и ситуацию. Все это - интерес. Не более. Это как собрать кубик Рубика, только в лице человека, которого видела один раз в жизни. Но почему тогда смотреть на эту улыбку было так приятно. Ведь нет ничего такого в том, чтоб интересоваться случайными людьми, да? Она не высслеживала Джо в социальных сетях или у дома вечерами, когда опускались сумерки. Но есть ли разница - делая это в своих мыслях, планируя как та придет в салон для ещё одной татуировки, а Крис ненавязчиво спросит про каждую из на спине.

—Хэй, ты в астрал решила уйти? А я уже думала, что мы погуляем, —Джоанна театрально приложила руку ко лбу, опираясь другой о столик.

—Нет, я тут просто, хм, задумалась,— Крис постаралась отогнать навязчивые мысли и криво улыбнулась.

—День дерьмо?

—Мягко сказано.

—Тогда пойдем, покажу одно место,— девушка потянула за руку, утаскивая таким образом из кофейни их обеих.

Они быстрым шагом обгоняли случайных прохожих, меж узких улочек почти пробегали, смеялись с нелепых конфузов, спотыкались, но не останавливались, все время держась за руки. Джоанна вела ее за собой, Крис же слепо следовала. Холодные пальцы держали ее за запястье, обжигая. Это все было так невероятно: просто бежать непонятно с кем и куда, доверившись случайному порыву, воле вечера и судьбы. На какой-то момент Крис даже забыла, зачем она это все делает, наслаждаясь просто моментом. 

Но вот они остались. 

В нос сразу ударил знакомый запах. Они были на набережной. Крис взглянула в воду, держась за ограждение, отгоняя мысли о бассейне. Но почему он, она хотела забыть все, это просто всплыло в ее голове, словно навязчивая мысль без причины, будто в час ночи вспоминаешь о проколе в прошлом. 

—Мне показалось, тут можно хорошо завершить свой день,— Джоанна чем-то шуршала, а потом на голову Крис аккуратно была надета бумажная корона,— думаю, так будет лучше.

Джо была в такой же, только зелёной. Она повисла на перилах ограждения, задумчиво наблюдая за отражающимся в воде алым закатным солнцем, иногда переводя взгляд на Крис. Это делала и она тоже. Поэтому стоило им пересечься взглядами - Крис вспыхнула, как спичка, и отвернулась.

—У тебя красивые глаза,— Крис прикрыла щеки ладонью. От чего она так среагировала - непонятно, но очень-очень глупо. А если это был не чистый интерес? Даже если так, признать себе этого она не могла.

—И у тебя,— Джо улыбнулась,— спасибо за вечер, если бы не ты, не знаю, кто мог ещё вытащить меня.

—Тогда и мне тебя нужно благодарить, я боялась - ты не согласишься,— ответила Крис, щеки переставали гореть,— быть честной, я ждала, что ты вновь придёшь.

—А я надеялась, что нет,— улыбка исчезает, и девушка становится абсолютно серьезной,— нет-нет, ты прекрасный мастер, но это не просто время, которое случайно набивают бухими ради прикола. Каждое время - попытка покончить с собой. 

Последние слова эхом прозвучали в грудной клетке Крис, замедлив все функции организма, покрыв их ледяной коркой. О таком значении она не могла и подумать, но теперь будто все кусочки пахла сложились и получилась картина. Ужасная и приносящая боль картина. 

—Еще раз спасибо, — Джо вздыхает и собирается уходить. Но неожиданно для себя Крис хватает ее. Девушка же лишь усмехается,— что, поведешь меня к специалисту? 

—Нет,— голос дрожит, как и вся Крис. Очень глупый поступок, даже невероятно глупый, особенно глупо то, что скажет дальше. Она знает что это будут за слова, но остановить себя не может, или не хочет, но почему-то это сделает,— может, лучше поехали ко мне? Без обязательств, просто выпьем пива и посмотрим кино.

—Это в тебе говорит жалость, как и во всех!— Джоанна вырывает руку,— А я думала, что ты не из подобных. Каждому, кому я говорила про это, старался мне помочь. Будто я этого сама не пытаюсь сделать.

—Нет,— Крис качает головой и кладет одну руку на сердце. Сейчас ей придется врать, но ради благой цели,— я не в праве диктовать тебе о черном пути поведения, учитывая, что сама я не лучше.

Девушка завязывает свои волосы и поворачивается спиной к новой знакомой. На шее у нее есть надпись, которую никто не видел, которую сделала она сама, ориентируясь на отражение в зеркале.

—Carpe diem. Живи моментом,— говорит Крис,— я так напилась из-за ссоры, что упала в бассейн. Я лежала на дне и не хотела всплывать, проклиная мир и себя. Я лишь хотела исчезнуть. Но, очнувшись в больнице, почему-то это было первое, что я вспомнила.

Джо молчала, внимательно слушая. И после рассказа снимает свою бумажную корону и меняет ее на корону Крис.

—Знаешь, тебе синий идёт больше чем красный,— девушка закусывает губу, поправляя корону на себе,— так что ты там говорила про кино? Думаю, можно глянуть что-нибудь из классики.

Крис облегчённо выдыхает, позволяя дрожи уняться, а ногам почувствовать твердую землю. Теперь между ними образовывалась какая-то связь, тонкая и еле заметная, но многообещающая. Неужели это будет для нее новой головоломкой? Нет, такого нельзя было позволить. Одно дело - интересоваться, иное - распутывать клубок непонятных чувств к незнакомой девушке. Однако так ли они незнакомы, как кажется. Позволила ли Крис просто так затащить себя в постель человеку, которому не доверяет? Нет. Но сейчас было уже не так важно, пока они шли назад, болтали, как становились расслабленее от каждого глотка хмельного напитка, когда фильм был для них не так уже и важен, так как друг для друга они нашли дело более интересное.

***

Казалось, это стало привычкой. Вечерние прогулки, случайные встречи, глупые разговоры и совместное утро - все это неужели нравилось Крис. Она разгадала головоломку и теперь получала от ее собранного вида удовольствие. Для нее Джо была хорошим окончанием дня. Не более. А радость при встречах объяснялась тем, что за день девушка уставала, и Джо с радостью помогала ей расслабиться, и не более. Счастье - есть ловкость ума и рук. Однако когда Джоанна пришла к ней за ещё одной татуировкой, Крис не смогла этого сделать, она поняла что запуталась в себе, но боялась признать. Вечером Джо ей написала.

Джо:  
«Я весьма разочаровалась сегодня в тебе»

Крис:  
«Я тоже в себе»

Джо:  
«От чего?»  
«Что просто не вышла даже сказать привет?»

Крис:  
«От того, что поставила чувства выше работы»

Джо:  
«Ты знала, для чего я пришла»

Крис:  
«Я не смогла бы это сделать снова, зная теперь о тебе столько»

Джо:  
«Понятно. Не думаю, что сегодня приду к тебе»

Крис:  
«Не думаю, что готова смотреть тебе в глаза»

Крис кидает телефон и падает за ним следом на диван. Просто отвратительно. Отвратительно абсолютно все: ее внешнее состояние, внутреннее и ещё здоровье. Боль в голове не даёт привести мысли в порядок, что-то внутри груди выворачивается, словно мокрая тряпка, в синяках под глазами можно было при большом желании увидеть черные дыры, пожирающие созвездия. Девушка кутается в плед, лёжа лицом в подушку, ее душат слезы. Но почему-то не получается дать себе волю. Будто те пластиковые чувства были вовсе не такими, а настоящими, но от этого только хуже, и хочется кричать до хрипоты. Крис и правда влюбилась в Джо, а поступок той нанес глубокую рану. «Лучше бы я ее тогда выгнала. Лучше бы я ее не знала.» — проклинала саму себя Крис.

По щекам потекли обжигающие слезы.

***

Все это было огромной ошибкой. Все, что было, и все, что есть сейчас. Она сама затеяла это, и теперь сама мучилась из-за своей слабости. Конечно, это был не просто интерес, но разве могла Крис признать это тогда. Ей ранее такое не встречалось, а любовь к загадкам взяла верх. Но как это все глупо звучит. Крис просто ходит по кругу в своих же мыслях, в попытках оправдать себя. 

—Никто не влюбляется с первого взгляда,— говорила Крис своему отражению в зеркале,— это все не более чем лёгкое увлечение.

Но почему тогда сейчас ей было так плохо? Почему покончить с собой тогда пыталась Джо, а больно другой. Почему она сделала это вновь, а не пришла к Крис? Так много вопросов и мало ответов. 

Крис смотрит на часы. Девушка не была на работе уже неделю, ссылаясь на болезнь, и все это время худшим было молчание Джоанны. Ни одного сообщения за неделю. Возможно, надо с ней поговорить. Да, это неплохая идея, можно прийти к ней в кофейню, взять капучино и поболтать, опять сходить к набережной, ну и извиниться. Идея хорошая, так что Крис хватает куртку и быстрым шагом идёт к кофейне, прокручивая в голове слова, что скажет ей. Но этого не произойдет. Стоило открыть дверь, как ее ударила давящая тишина и пустота. Джоанны не было за стойкой, вместо этого там стоял какой-то парень и протирал питчер. 

—Эм, прости, а Джоанны сегодня нет?— спрашивает она у парня.

Тот лишь качает головой и грустно отвечает:

—Ты, видно, новости не смотришь, ее тело прибило к спуску у набережной,— он на секунду замолчал и глубоко вздохнул,— она утопилась.


End file.
